1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor. Also, embodiment relate to a method of fabricating an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for displaying information are being widely developed. The display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light-emitting display (OLED) devices, electrophoresis display devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and plasma display devices.
Among these display devices, OLED devices have the features of lower power consumption, wider viewing angle, lighter weight and higher brightness compared to LCD devices. As such, the OLED device is considered to be next generation display devices.
In general, a process of fabricating an OLED device is complex. In other words, a large number of masks are used for fabricating the OLED device.
Due to the complex fabrication process, the fabrication time lengthens, the fabrication cost increases, and the production yield deteriorates.